The More the Merrier
by Always-Seen-Smiling
Summary: Since Happy Tree Town was starting to become a wasteland, the residents decided that more people can live with them. But, as more new folks appear, more madness as well. OCs wanted.
1. Chapter 1: The new guys

Chapter 1: The new guys

**Hello everyone, I'm Always-Seen-Smiling (Just call me Smiley) and this is my first Happy Tree Friends' fanfiction. I really like the show (even though it's extremely violent) and I decided to make a story, but here's the catch; Your OC can be in it! The form for OC sign-ups will be at the bottom of this chapter. For now please just enjoy reading the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I repeat; DO NOT OWN, any of the characters nor the Happy Tree Friends itself. I only own this story, and my OCs.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 000000**

It was a nice, lovely day in Happy Tree Town. Everyone was going with their day, but this isn't a normal town, this town is basically a revival home. You see the critters that live here die about every day, but they get revived back to normal in the end. Some got used to death at every moment; others are still scared out of their minds. *Insert Flaky scream her lungs out.*

The Happy Tree Folk noticed that their town was bare, and quiet boring now days. But it'll all change soon….

***Giggles' POV***

I woke up as usual, and looked out of my house. I can see two of my friends; Cuddles and Toothy were playing tag. But Cuddles accidently tripped, and landed on a rock. His head splits open like a egg onto the rock. Poor Toothy having to drag Cuddles back to his house to revive. I then decided to get ready for the day; I heard that there's going to be a town meeting this afternoon. I left my bed as it is, and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth in haste, and quickly spat out whatever was left within my mouth. I almost choke on my saliva, but thank goodness my mom was home today. She saved my life quickly. She then told me that she made breakfast, and that she's going to work in the factory today. I don't understand why my mother must work in a polluting, disgusting, factory? Who knows…. I then waved her good-bye as she left the door. I decided to go into the kitchen, I saw on the table all sorts of foods; Pancakes, eggs, sausages. I may be healthy, but I do tend to eat like a pig. (Don't we all?)

After a hour of eating, I looked at the time; 11:35 A.M.

I never realized how long it took me to eat. I then grabbed my red bow that Cuddles gave me for my birthday, placed it on my cute head, and jogged out of the house. I decided to go with Petunia (My BFF), to the meeting.

***Petunia's POV***

I waited outside my house for my BFF; Giggles. We're like sisters and all. But I was the older one by one year. Giggles tends to get into her strict mode easily. Heard that she got it from her father's side and her mother's. Even though her dad passed on, her mom's still here. I then saw Giggles from the corner of the sidewalk. And I walked up to her.

"Hey Petunia, how's it going?" She told me. I replied with a 'good'. We then both decided to head off towards the town square. We managed to make it, but there's one problem when we had to sit down… next to 'it'. That afro, and 70's clothing made me want to barf.

***Disco Bear's POV***

"Why hello ladies, how are you this day?" I told the two hot babes that were sitting next to me. They both sighed and said 'fine….' I could tell they're interested in me.

***Petunia's POV***

He thinks we're interested into him? BLECK! I'm just running off to sit next to Handy.

***Disco Bear's POV***

I then decided to make my move on Petunia, who only just ran off to sit next to Handy. I don't see what's so Handy about him… Petunia deserves a real ma…err bear… like me. That's when Giggles ran for it as well, and decided to sit next to Cro-Marmot. (How can that guy sit?) Evetually, I noticed Flaky, and winked at her. She waved back with a shy smile. (Hopefully Flippy won't kill me just because I like *coughhisgirlcough*) I decided to listen to disco music while Lumpy spoke on stage. (He's the mayor substitute for today due to Sniffles getting killed by the ants yet again) I just ignored what he's saying by turning up the volume on my CD Player. (I'm listening to Earth, Wind, and Fire's sound track)

***Third Person POV***

Lumpy got onto the podium, and tapped the microphone to test it out.

"Um… Hello!" Lumpy said with his silly grin. People stopped what they were doing (With the exception of Disco Bear), and looked up at Lumpy.

"Um…as you may know… this town is dead…" Lumpy said after saying 'no pun intended'.

Giggles raised her hand and asked; "So what's your main point?" Lumpy smiled and said:

"Well, the main mayor *coughbeforehisdemise*, decided to have Happy Tree Town let more people live here. At that point, everyone started complaining.

"But what if we run out of foods?" Nutty asked.

"Yar, yee be crazy Lumpy!" Russell yelled out.

"What if there's a pedophile that moves here and tries to take my son!" Pop yelled out while covering the crying Cub's ears.

"Everyone please!" Splendid yelled out while flying onto the stage. Everyone quieted down. Splendid cleared his throat, and then started to speak out.

"As Lumpy said, the mayor; Sniffles, decided to let other animals from different places live in Happy Tree Town. If this is a success, then Happy Tree Town will be more popular, and we'll receive better receptions."

"And if we don't?" Toothy asked while returning from carrying Cuddles.

"Then… we're screwed…." Splendid retorted back. Everyone in the crowd was now whispering to each other. And they looked up at Splendid and Lumpy.

"Alright, we'll agree to this idea…. But on one condition…" Flippy said. Splendid and Lumpy both answered 'what?' in unison. Flippy then explained to the two;

"First off; Please no crazy fangirls. Second; People who are just trying to kill us. And third; People who are trying to take Flaky from me!" Flaky face-palmed at that last part. Splendid just rolled his eyes and said;

"Fine citizen, but please leave poor Flaky alone…" At that point, everyone was then thinking of the positive sides to this.

"We can get more cool dudes now that you think about it!" Toothy said out loud.

"And we can get more intelligent people as well." Sniffles chimed out.

"And there might be more kids to play with Cub." Pop replied with a joyous tone.

"And more girls to hang out with!" Lammy, Giggles, and Petunia yelled out with squeals of joy. At that point, Disco Bear stopped listening to his music once he heard 'girls'.

"And the more girls, the better." He said with a chuckle. At that point, the three females slapped him on his cheeks. (Face cheeks of course…) Flaky only watched and shook her head, and sighed.

"People umm….please listen still…" Lumpy chimed up. Everyone stopped talking to look at the blue dumbfounded moose.

"We umm….already found one person, or umm… two in this case who wants to move here." At that point, everyone was discussing what these new tree friends would look like.

"I hope both guys smart." Sniffles said.

"No, clearly it's going to be girls and they'll be sweet." Giggles said. Petunia and Lammy just sighed at their friend's opinion.

"Err… well we know that one of them is a boy… a baby boy that is…." Lumpy said with a confused voice.

"Oh thank god, a playmate for Cub then!" Pop said with joy.

"Playmate!" Cub said with his usual cute tone. Splendid then spoke up once again;

"The other one seems to be the older sibling…. But they didn't give us their gender yet…." At that point everyone was arguing. Until they got interrupted by a new voice.

"Excuse me, but this is Happy Tree Town, right?"

***? POV***

I looked around to see that everyone who was in the town hall was arguing about my gender. I knew it that there was another town to start that up. That's when everyone turned around to see me. They had the look of confusion, as usual. I have to explain who I am. The flying squirrel I met; Splendid, then told everyone that I'm the new one in town. Well, one of the new ones. I had to watch over my little brother: Leo. He's only a baby/toddler, yet our parents can't watch over him. Well that's what they get for adopting a lion cub. A badger like me can't seem to get a break now…. I then cleared my throat, and properly introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Honey." I said out loud. For what I can tell, everyone was staring at me. Must be my rich, goldenrod fur, jet black hair, and my gray gloves and boots….. or the fact that they don't know what the hell I am…. But they greeted me back. And Splendid flew off stage to introduce me to the rest of the town's people. I learned their names quick; Giggles, Lumpy, Lifty, Pop, Cub, etc. I then introduce my brother to everyone. He got along with the adults especially…. Although he seems to not like Cub. I hope I can change his mind soon…. As we were walking in the town hall to chat to people, I started to hear a cracking like sound I looked up and…..

***Splendid's POV***

"Shit!" I yelled out as I saw the new residents getting crushed under the ceiling fans. I then realized that everyone was looking at me and they shook their heads.

"Told ya it'll be a bad idea…." Toothy yelled out. I simply shot one laser at Toothy's foot, and he hollered in pain. I then lifted off the ceiling fan, but then it only landed on Lumpy. I sighed as I took Honey's, Leo's, and Lumpy's corpse and flew them to the hospital. Hopefully Honey wouldn't reconsider moving away from here….

***Third Person POV***

The next day, Honey woke up inside a hospital. Leo awoke upon hearing Honey's panicking screams.

"Honey, what happened?" Leo asked his guardian. Honey looked around, and replied;

"I'm…I'm not sure but…." Honey then got interrupted by Splendid's voice.

"You got killed in the city hall yesterday." Honey looked shell shocked, and shook rapidly.

"But that's physically impossible to be alive again… are you sure we're not in heaven or something?" Splendid shook his head. And then explained to the frightened badger;

"You see Honey, this town… is special because… we can never actually die here…. We only die temporarily. We get revived the next day…" Hearing that made the poor badger faint. Leo looked around the hospital room. Splendid petted his head and said;

"Young one, just rest for now." Leo nodded and decided to fall asleep. Splendid wonders how a purple lion cub can be related to a goldenrod badger. No one knows. Lumpy then came into the room asking;

"Where's the bathroom?" Splendid sighed and pointed left. Lumpy thanked the flying squirrel. Splendid then closed the door for the sleeping siblings.

"I hope more people will stay here and not get scared…."

**0000000000000000000000**

**So what did you think; Good, bad, or just WTF? **

**And just to let you know; NO FLIPPYXFLAKY! SO HE SINGLE LADIES! **

**And also, you got the opportunity to meet two of my OCs; Honey, and Leo. Anyway, here's the OC form I promised:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Color(s):**

**Bio:**

**Relations; **

**Friend(s):**

**Enemies/Rival(s):**

**Crush(es):**

**Reason why they should be in:**

**00000000000000**

**The reason why I put in the last part is because I don't want any sues/stus' in this story. No offence….**

**Send it in either by review, or PM.**

**I'll see you later people.**

**~ Smiley**


	2. Chapter 2: More People, more problems

Chapter 2: More people, more problems!

**Hey everyone, Smiley here with the second chapter of; The More the Merrier. I've got a lot of OCs sent in by you lovely folk out there XD and I really appreciate it. They were all great, and I'll be using them. I'm making sure to introduce some of them in different chapters because; I've received a huge amount of them already, it's about eight OCs already? Dang people ;)**

**Oh, and shout out to the people who reviewed, and PM'd:**

**Flippy Face: Thanks for the compliment! I'm trying to keep a balance on both fanon and canon. (XD) Honey and Leo are interesting aren't they? And for Honey's gender problem… just read the story to find out! (I'm not revealing Honey's true gender yet, but keep notice of the hints that are given…. Or not because they might be tricks!)**

**ninakietnaki: Thanks, lot of you people already like Honey and Leo now, don't cha? I received your PM for your characters and they're awesome.**

**stripesthetiger11: Yep, a new guy and…. It…. (Honey : HEY!) Leo is adorable isn't he? Stripes and Sub Zero are cool. I really like the names, and designs. :D**

**GaleHTF: Aren't we all new in some way? Don't feed Leo chocolate, he's gassy from it! XD (Leo: No I'm not!) Gale is a cool OC :D**

**Shiza-Hyena: Lol don't worry, you'll get better at writing soon ;) Honey's and Leo's personalities will get interesting in the story.**

**And now, let's start the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Happy Tree Friends, nor its characters. I only own this story, and my OCs. The others belong to their rightful owners.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**

***Third Person POV***

As the day cleared up from yesterday's mess, the Happy Tree Folk decided that they're helping out with the town so that the new residents will be more accustomed and comfortable. Sniffles managed to arrange some more people to live in the town. But he doesn't know how long it'll take some of them. Meanwhile, Honey the goldenrod badger, and Leo the lion cub were trying to figure out where they'll live.

***Honey's POV***

Crap, crap… was all I can think to myself. How am I supposed to raise my little bro without a home? I mean an actually house or something…. I then decided to tell Leo that we'll be living in a tent. I heard that Mime (I hate him actually, but I'm just acting nice for now so that I won't seem like a total dick to everyone…) had a spare tent that he doesn't need any more. I was glad that he'll let us keep it. But then I thought about furniture. I only kept my clothing with me when I moved away from my parents. Leo had his toys, and the usual baby stuff. (Diapers, blankets, bottles, etc.) Pop was kind enough to let us keep some of Cub's old furniture. (A crib, some cabinets, etc.) And girls were sweet as well for letting us have furniture. (Although, it was mostly Giggles who gave me sofas, chairs, and a bed…. But they were in pink… I don't really mind…. But it's very girly….) and for food, Petunia was nice for letting me have a job at the diner. I'm great at cooking, and serving food.

I then notice that Leo was playing with a toy sword that Cub used to own. I got a little worried because of how it was shining as if it was rea….. Shit! I then noticed that Leo cut off Russell's good arm. (I admit it was sort of funny….) I then ran towards Leo and….

***? POV***

I'm new to this strange little town. I can see people that are like me. I'm a fox with the nice smooth orange, my paws and feet are a cold white color at the tips, my glasses may seem weird but they're British style (What did you expect?), a nice ebony scarf, but I'm worried what people will think of my katana on my back. I then looked around, and saw what seemed to be a boy (I'm not sure….) badger, and a baby lion. The badger got sliced in half by accident by the looks of it. I then can see a pink chipmunk running to the badger's corpse, and also it seems like she's carrying it back to a tent. I don't want to know what reason she's bringing someone who died into a tent…. But I didn't care. I just needed a home for now, and I'll just avoid the crazies to do so.

I then saw the blue anteater fellow I met before….

***Sniffles POV***

'Why, hello there Mr. Williams' I told the orange fox fellow. I could tell that he's annoyed by my kind tone. He acted as if he wasn't annoyed. (Personally, I can tell we'll be the best of friends *coughnotcough*) He replied with a 'hello, just for now call me by my name Samiee', and asked me how I'm doing. I told him that I'm okay, he did the same. We then went over what the town is like, and the residents of this town. Also, the dos and don'ts to follow. He only nodded his head. I took notice of the katana on his back, and got a little worried. I asked him why he has a weapon at all times. He didn't answer. Must take notes about him, and how dangerous it'll be with his weapon in hand. I then decided to show him to his apartment that he'll live in for now. Samiee just grinned and said 'sweet'. I then left him to himself so that he'll get used to the place. I then exited the newly built apartments, and wait outside for any other new residents.

***Samiee's POV***

This place isn't that bad. Well, it's kind of plain. I had some furniture set up already for me; a bed, refrigerator, sofa, television, and a chair with table. I looked out the window to see a shy, red, flaked porcupine. I decided to exit out of my pad from the window. With stealth, and agility; I jumped out with grace. I landed next to her. (I can tell that it's a girl due to the high pitched scream.) I then properly introduce myself. I told her my name, and she then calmed down after I explained about how I jumped from nowhere. She understood, and told me her name. Flaky…. What a fitting name (Due to her dandruff…), and she thought that it was cool that I managed to jump from a five-story window. She then asked if we can hang out. I replied with a yes. And we walked to a local burger joint, where we hanged out for the day.

***? POV***

I look around to see that the coast was clear. I then decided to run quickly to hide in a bush. I can see the two, sneaky, green, fedora wearing (well one of them…), raccoons. I then decided to watch as they plot another one of their schemes. I can tell that they are arguing by the tone of their voices. I then decided; It's now or never…..

***Third person POV***

"Hey Lifty, Shifty!" A lime green furred, two-tailed cat yelled out. Lifty and Shifty turned around to only get tackled down by the mystery animal.

"Hey!" Both Shifty and Lifty yelled out. But once they saw the black belly, black tips on ears, and two black tipped tails and small fangs, they were shocked.

"Cou…cousin Nina?" Shifty asked. The figure known as Nina nodded. She then smiled and asked:

"You guys missed me?" Lifty hugged Nina and told her that they did. That's when Nina told the two raccoons that she decided to move into town to live with them. Lifty and Shifty were confused about it, but they decided that since it's their cousin that helps them at times of need, that they'll return the favor.

"You can live with us." Both raccoons told the cat. Nina jumped up and down with joy, and left with the two back to their house…. But…

***CRASH***

A car ran over all three of them. Nina on the top left tire, Shifty and Lifty on the window wipers. Turned out The Mole ran them over without noticing. The Mole only wondered what the crash sound was, and turned on the window wipers.

**00000000000000000000000000**

**Well what do you think; Good, or Bad?**

**I manage to introduce Flippy Face's OC, and ninakietnaki's OC. I wonder how you guys thought of it. I'll introduce more OCs of awesomeness to y'all in the next chapter. Oh and for the forms, there was a mistake; it was for the Relations part. It was supposed to say Relationships.**

**I'll be seeing you guys later!**

**~ Smiley**


	3. Chapter 3: People Dying Everywhere!

Chapter 3: People dying everywhere!

**Hey everyone, Smiley back with another chapter of "The More the Merrier"!**

**Anyway, time for one of your favorite parts…. SHOUTOUTS:**

**Stripesthetiger11: Okay…. Someone loves Leo a lot XD (Leo: Eww…. I got licked! *cries*) lol, calling Samiee and Nina furry balls of crap is funny! I think I'll call most of the OCs that now. (All OCs: HEY!) Yeah I kind of made Sniffles a bit of a douche now haven't I? Don't worry, I'm updating now XD**

**GaleHTF: You're welcome! :D Yep, Honey and Leo live in a tent now. Poor Gale for getting disappointed for not getting to shout out to Samiee XD I noticed that now. I feel sorry for all those other authors. O.O (But I might be joining them soon…) and what did I tell you people about giving Leo chocolate!? (Leo: *farts* Oops…)**

**ninakietnaki: That's a lot of OCs you have to take care of 3 Yeah, Honey will need a lot of luck from having girly furniture. (Honey: Pink is… yuck…) Leo is adorable for cutting/killing people with a sword now isn't he? :D Yes, Samiee indeed has ninja skills. Don't worry; Nina will get more screen time as well. (Without getting killed…. Oh wait; this is Happy Tree Friends XD) Mole is kind of clueless now that you think about it…. (I think I'm making that a running gag.)**

**jayman tingmajig: Thanks for sending in the OC :)**

**ProFlame: Thanks for sending in OCs as well :p**

**And now…. START THE STORY!**

**But first the disclaimer; I don't own the 'Happy Tree Friends', nor the characters. I only own the story and my OCs, the other OCs belong to their rightful owners.**

**0000000000000000000000000000 **

***Third person POV***

Another day of the new residents, and deaths… Just in this minute; The Mole accidently killed Handy by pushing him off the constructing center's roof, Giggles got ran-over by Flippy, because she accidently broke some glass right next to his car, and Cub got killed by Pop's cluelessness once again… (Pop didn't notice that Cub was throwing a baseball at a beehive.) Other than that, it was a normal day as usual. Sniffles was now waiting for a group of people that have decided to move here for the better.

***Sniffles' POV***

I adjusted my glasses and waited for the next people to arrive. I managed to get four more people to move here, Sniffles good sir; you have just set a new record. As I looked over the horizon, I can see exactly the amount of residents I was expecting. I couldn't help but sigh at their reactions seeing Cub's corpse getting carried by Pop. One of the folks, a male (or female…) cat that's light pink with a dark pink belly and tip to tail, and yellow stripes upon its arms, screamed like a school girl after finding out that she got pregnant too early and finding out that she can't be on 16 and pregnant. (Honestly, I don't understand why people find that 'thing' entertaining…)

A female bat with her violet fur, and her lighter violet chest and belly along with her bright green eyes, and her darkened purple wings, the golden heart necklace that she has upon her bounced up and down quickly from her shocked jump. Other than that, she probably did it to not look suspicious. Although she looked like she was trying to not run up to Pop and take Cub's corpse. That thought just frightened me at that point.

A blue otter that looks like Russell (I believe Russell told me his cousin is moving into Happy Tree Town, and this must be the guy.), except that he doesn't wear clothes like most of us, and he has hair that is similar to Harry Potters', screamed like Giggles when she's out of make-up. The poor lad probably had a heart attack.

And the last person of the party was a male, light faded orange fox with black skater hair. (I really hate skater hair…) He has a sleeveless camouflage jacket that's zipped open. (It was green as well, but I believe that he was in the war with Flippy.) His black fingerless gloves were dark, and the black streak on his tail was basically a shadow as well. But his reaction was priceless; He was wide eyed like a cartoon character! Although he didn't screamed… Such a shame…

I then snapped the group's attention back to me, they looked confused and scared. I had to explain to them about the rules of death, and revival here. After a hour of explaining they grasped the concept. But I swear to god that the pink one pee'd its pants. (If it had pants that is….) I first asked for their names.

***Third Person POV***

"My…my name is Skip…." The pink cat told Sniffles while gingerly shaking his hand. The purple bat went up next to Sniffles, and shook his hand fast and crazily. Sniffles found the bat's name "Avi", to be funny. Avi simply stepped on Sniffles foot for that. Sniffles groaned a bit, and shook hands with the next person.

"Hello, I'm Whiskers. You might know my cousin Russell…" The blue otter told Sniffles. Sniffles took caution about the appearance of the otter, and compared him to Russell. "Yep, both definitely related…" Sniffles said to himself. The fox then walked up to Sniffles and saluted him.

"Hello, I'm Gale, nice to meet you sir." Sniffles liked the fellow because of how calm he was. Sniffles then managed to get done with the introductions. And the group walked to the Happy Tree Apartments. While they were walking, Disco Bear saw Avi, and wolf-whistled. Avi looked angry for that, and decided to throw a rock at Disco Bear. The rock she threw accidently landed inside Disco Bear's throat, and made him suffocate to death. The group decided to continue walking. After a while, they finally made it.

"I'm sorry if we didn't have houses available. But they will be soon." Sniffles told the group. They shrugged, and walked inside. They all had a separate apartment room, and different furniture… well almost all of them…

"Um, Mr. Sniffles…. Why don't I have any furniture?" Skip asked. Sniffles was shocked to see that Skip's room has nothing at all. Even the dust is gone! Sniffles then read a tiny note on the floor;

'Lifty and Shifty was here!'

Sniffles ripped the note to pieces, and threw it to the ground. He then started stomping on it and swearing.

"HOW CAN THOSE F***ING MORONS STEAL FROM THE NEW RESIDENTS! NOW WE MIGHT GET A S**TY REVIEW, AND GO BROKE…." The four new people then just looked at Sniffles, and Avi spoke up;

"Who wants to go eat pizza or something?" Everyone except Sniffles (Due to his swearing rage), agreed and left quickly. Sniffles didn't take notice that the floor was cracking, and he fell through it. Sniffles was now screaming as he plunged towards his death. He then hit a random bed, and bounced up. Sniffles sighed in relief, but that didn't last long as he then go his head bashed against the ceiling. His head basically break opened like an egg from that. Then, his body plunged down onto the 'said bed'.

But then, meanwhile in a different part of town…

***? POV***

I look around to see if there is anyone around this outskirt of town. To my relief, there wasn't anyone in sight. I had to run away from the government just to get here! I was taken away from my family when I was just a mere cub/boy. And now, ever since the…horrible testing(s)… I'm free. I decided that I should adjust my brown Inuit jacket, along with my brown furry boots. I may look weird for looking like a Eskimo, but hey, I look terrible anyway, even with the scarlet scarf and mittens, and blue snow cap….

I decided to run to the nearest tree I can find. (Which are about everywhere…) My horrible flashbacks of escaping 'them', were bashing me inside my head. I just wanted to scream. As I was about to reach the 'said' tree, I got noticed by a… cavemarmot? Can he even see me? I decided to go up to him. I laughed as I told him;

***Third Person POV***

"Hey, can you hear me or not?" Sub Zero asked the frozen animal. Sub Zero sighed as he expected no answer, he was about to walk away when he heard a voice in his head.

"**Of course I can hear you, but can you hear me?" **

Sub Zero then turned back to the frozen marmot, but it was gone. But then he felt a push from behind. That's when he was freaking out. Sub Zero decided to act calm, and ask a question.

"Wh….who are you?" Was all that Sub Zero could say. The voice within his head, yet it was if outside spoke;

"**Sorry to bother you, I'm Cro-Marmot. I'm guessing you're wondering how I got stuck in ice? Well, it's a long story. Anyway, who are you?"**

Sub Zero couldn't help but to think that he's actually talking to someone that's frozen. He then decided to tell Cro-Marmot about himself.

"I'm Sub Zero, and I guess it's nice to meet you…Cro…." Cro-Marmot telepathically spoke once more to Sub Zero;

"**It's nice meeting you too. I have a question for you Sub Zero; why are you trying to hide behind the trees? Running from someone, or something?" **Sub Zero paused for a moment, and looked at Cro as if he knew the things that happened in his life.

"**It's okay; you don't have to tell me if you want?" **Sub Zero sighed at that. Then, he decided to ask if Cro has any special abilities.

"**Of course I do, I can freeze water quicker than anything. And considering the fact that I have been living for a long time due to my ice, I'm invincible. Also, with all the time I took to receive knowledge, made me have the telepathy I'm using right now and forever." **

Sub Zero couldn't help but ask Cro-Marmot to show him his freezing abilities. Cro-Marmot agreed to and moved somehow, near a lake and simply touched it. But Cro-Marmot didn't notice Lumpy was swimming in the water, and Lumpy froze up, and died due to how he shattered into a million pieces. Sub Zero clapped at that, and decided to show Cro-Marmot his icy abilities. Cro-Marmot couldn't help but agree to watch. Sub Zero then looked at the frozen lake, and concentrated. That's when Sub Zero raised both his hand, and closed both his hands afterwards. Thus, the ice within the lake started to form ice shards, and into a bunch of ice crystals. Cro-Marmot was impressed by the powers that Sub Zero has. That's when Sub Zero asked another question;

"Excuse me Cro-Marmot, but do you mind if I stay with you or something?" Cro-Marmot, being wise and kind enough to, decided to let Sub Zero stay within his igloo home. Sub Zero thanked Cro-Marmot for that, and they decided to ride Cro's Ice-Cream truck back.

Meanwhile, in the same general area (But not too close); Honey and Leo were hanging out with Pop and Cub (who recently revived).

"I kind of figured that kids would be hard to raise, but not this hard!" Honey told Pop while laughing. Both of the two decided to have a playdate for the kids. Pop couldn't help but chuckle at what Honey said and he agreed. Pop then asked Honey about Leo;

"So Honey, is Leo actually your brother?" Honey couldn't help but reply in a calmer tone;

"Why yes, he's my brother, but he's adopted." Pop was confused about that. Honey couldn't help but sigh when mentioning about Leo.

"Leo's a good kid, but my parents decided to be asses, and make me take care of him. I mean, why adopt a lion cub? I always had to watch over him no matter what. My parents, they're just pure snobs. I'm glad that I took Leo with me to live here. Pop, peop…err….animals like you can help me out with this kind of problem. You already helped me with the trouble of furniture, and I'm thankful for that." Pop couldn't help but thank Honey for the kind words. Both of them then looked at Leo and Cub playing. Pop was confused by how Leo was playing with the letter blocks. He then asked Honey if anything was up with Leo. Honey couldn't help but sigh. Honey then told Pop about how Leo is attention seeking, due to how he hardly gets noticed when living with their parents. Pop can understand that.

But then, Leo threw one of the blocks at Cub, causing him to get sad and cry. Leo couldn't help but laugh at that. Cub then got angry and threw a block back at Leo, but Cub didn't notice that the block was broken on one side, and once he threw it, half of it turned into chips of wood, and now the block was just sharp. It hit Leo right in the left eye. Leo then started crying, alarming the older animals. Pop ran to grab Cub before he can throw more blocks.

"Oh dear god, sorry about that Honey!" Pop yelled out. Pop then scold his son, so he can apologizes to Leo. Cub simply sighed and said 'sorry', Leo stuck his tongue out at Cub. (Who didn't notice…) Honey then scolded Leo to never do that again, and Leo simply nodded (while having pain in the 'said' eye.) Pop and Honey decided to talk later one, and left while saying good-byes. Honey was walking with Leo, when all of a sudden….

***BAM***

Leo was run over by Mole's truck! Leo was turned into a huge splat on The Mole's windshield. The Mole couldn't help but wonder what hit his truck this time, and used the windshield wipers on the splat of a lion. Honey couldn't help but freak out, and run for The Mole's truck to get Leo's remains off. The day eventually ended normal; the Tree Folk were dying as usual, and reviving as well, nothing to worry about at all.

**000000000000000000**

**Well people, what did you think; Good, or WTH?**

**Sorry if I haven't uploaded in a while… I was busy during this whole month. I was also working on a new story for the HTF Fandom. It's called; Boogie Away. Check it out when it's released! It'll be starring; Disco Bear, and Flaky.**

**Oh and, I might have made some of your characters OOC (Out Of Character), but sorry if I have ToT'**

**Well, I better work on the next chapter(s) for my stories, bye-bye!**

**~ Smiley **


End file.
